


Out

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Coming Out, Fluff, Multi, Name-Calling, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: High school AU





	

TJ leaned on his locker cooly after school waiting for Steve and Bucky to meet him there. Instead, he got Sam.

"Where's Steve and Bucky?"

"Well hello to you too, Hammond. They told me to tell they would meet you at your place."

"How come? "

 "Steve took Bucky to the infirmary because his nub was swolen. "

TJ felt a little bit sick at the image in his head but mostly sick at the thought of Bucky in pain. "You know he doesn't like to call it a 'nub'."

"I know, I know. He likes 'shoulder'. Well I gotta go. Not all of us have shofers to drive us home to the freaking White House." TJ rolled his eyes as Sam walked away. He didn't see Sean until he slammed his fist on the locked just above TJ's head.

"Hey slut. Heard you settled down with another dick. You know no one can give it to you as good as I give it to you."

TJ really felt sick now. His relationship with Bucky and Steve was a total secret. Absolutely no one knew about them. "Please don't call me that. "

Sean brought back his hand and slapped TJ's face. Hard. "I can call you whatever I want to. I own you."

"No you dont." TJ shoved him back with all his strength and sprinted to the hallway. Students where still there but not enough to hide in so TJ had to push through them and prayed his diver was there to pick him and Doug up. He ran through another set of doors. He was outside in the freezing cold where he had no chance of hiding but he still had the bushes. TJ quickly dove into the thorny greenery. The only sound he could hear was his harsh breathing and the people around him talking. His cheek still throbbed and stung. Every time he moved, even just inhaling, a new thorn stuck into his body. Inbetween leaves and vines he saw Sean search for him, frantically looking left and right.

"TJ! Where are you?" Sean walked out of sight. TJ wanted to climb out of the bushes but he waited a second to be safe. Before TJ could stand up, a fist at the back of his collar pulled him out of and over the bushes who's thorns ripped his dress shirt and pants. In the daylight all his peers could see him in his state of great embarrassment. Sean pulled him aggressively to face him and placed a devastating punch to TJ's eye. Some of the circling crowed gasped but dared not to help him, most laughed and pointed at TJ like he was a zoo animal. Sean landed two more hits before letting him drop to pavement, bleeding all over it, staining his shirt and the snow beneath him. The crowd thinned eventually. Doug walked out to see his twin brother spread out on slushy-muddy ground, school uniform disheveled with rips all over, and blood dripping from his nose and eye. Unfortunately for both of them, this was not new.

"Sean again?"

"Yep." Doug held onto TJ's hand and pulled him up. 

"TJ you need to tell somebody. A teacher, Mom, Dad, Nana. I'm sure Nana would kick this Sean kid's ass." They walked to the pick up line where their diver would take them back to the White house. 

"It's really not that simple Dougee. " TJ said while fixing his hair.

"I can do it for you."

"You're still not understanding. "

"I can't. Because I've never been bullied before."

After a pause, TJ turned to face Doug. "I'm gay."

Doug looked shell shocked. " _What_?"

"I'm gay. Like really really gay. Listens to Beyoncé and Madonna, likes fashion, and watches gossip girl gay. All of the stereotypes. Sean and I dated for awhile, he broke up with me but then a few months ago he wanted to get back together and I didn't." TJ purposely left out Steve and Bucky from the equation. "So now he personally makes my life a living hell along with the other assholes here. And if I go to a teacher or somebody I'm affraid he'll tell the whole school and then they'll post it on social media and the whole world will know."

"I can't believe you're gay. You like men?"

"That's what gay means."

"Who else knows?"

"Nobody. You're the first and honestly I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Well, take a seat." Doug guided TJ to the curb and sat next to him. "Not Mom? Not even Nana?" TJ shook his head. "Do you think you're gonna tell the family?"

"Probably. Just not right now. So please, please.  _Please_ don't tell them or anyone for that matter."

"I won't. "

"Thank you." TJ breathed. 

"I doubt mom and dad would ever abandon you, TJ. "

"I'm gonna be the first ever gay son in the White House. "

"You're gonna give young gay kids hope."

"God I'm terrified. " TJ would give anything to be in his Boyfriends arms. Bucky would be caressing his hair while Steve massaged his shoulders both whispering sweet nothings in TJ's ear while he felt so loved.

They sat in comfortable silence until the car drove up to them and drove home. There they marched to their own rooms and shut the doors behind them.  TJ dropped his backpack to the ground and fell onto his bed after changing his clothes and cleaning himself up. Before he could relax pebbles hit his window repeatedly. After a few minutes Bucky climbed in his window followed by Steve.

"Hey sweetheart. " Bucky greeted while sitting next to TJ. 

"You have no idea how nice it is to hear those words."

"You had a bad day?" Steve massaged his boyfriend's sore feet

TJ thought back to when Brock Rumlow pants him in first period, a kid called Zemo slammed him into a random locker third, he failed a test in fourth, got food flung at him at lunch and what happened after school. "It's better now you guys are here." 

"Good." Steve kissed TJ's neck. "I got you two somethin," the blonde dug into his backpack and fished out two muffins, "blueberry. You guy's favorite. "

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Don't forget to comment!


End file.
